Theodore Raussel
'''Theodore Raussel '''is a Breton Dragoon in the Dawnguard. Formerly a cadet at the Adamantine Tower Military Academy, he left the Lion Guard following an incident with vampires during field training. Theodore was scarred in the process and decided to dedicate himself to solving the vampire crisis, but did not leave without stealing an experimental military-isue AI, IS1-D0/R, which has become his steadfast companion. Biography Early life Theodore was born in the city of Aldcroft the planet of High Rock. From an early age, he displayed the capability of harnessing the Elder Effect. Because of this, he was sent off to study at the Adamantine Tower to further develop his abilities. When he came of age, he decided to enroll in the Lion Guard, the Elder Effect wielding arm of the Breton military. He studied at the military academy of the Adamantine Tower to become a Dragoon, a specialised kind of soldier who both operates combat mechs and wields the Elder Effect outside of mechs. He was a fairly promising cadet, and learned to effectively weaponise his abilities during this time, while he proved to be even more adept with mech piloting. Joining the Dawnguard When he was 21, Theodore participated in a field exercise on the surface of High Rock, in the mountainous regions near the city of Northpoint. The exercise initially proceeded smoothly, but was cut short when the cadets were suddenly attacked by a pack of feral vampires. Theodore was, at that moment, outside of his mech to repair a faulty panel on the suit's right arm. Though the vampires were successfully fought off, Theodore was injured when a vampire's claw carved into his right cheek. Fortunately, there were no further casualties, but it did leave him with a disfiguring scar extending from the corner of his mouth. The incident left Theodore with a deep concern about the vampire menace, one that came to overshadow his determination to serve in the Lion Guard. Eventually, he made the decision to leave the academy and join the Dawnguard, an intergalactic organisation dedicated to engaging the vampiric plague. However, given how much the Lion Guard invested in their cadets, exiting service would not be possible until he had been in active service for five years - which was another six years away. Theodore could not wait this long. On his 22nd birthday, he decided to desert. He made a successful escape by stowing away on a transport ship headed from the Adamantine Tower to Daggerfall, but while he was on his way out of the facility, he discovered the cargo he had stowed himself away with: a shipment of cutting-edge military technology manufactured by Baar Dau Industries for the High Rock military. Most notably, it included a prototype artificial intelligence model intended for military purposes, designated IS1-D0/R. Seeing this as too good an opportunity to pass up, and considering he was already risking a court martial by deserting, Theodore decided to take the AI unit with him. Theodore escaped the transport before it arrived, and travelled the rest of the way to Daggerfall on foot. From there, he got onto a spaceship bound for Skyrim, the homeworld of the Nords and the location of Fort Dawnguard. Considering his elite combat training and the dedication to the cause he displayed, he was a prime candidate for the Dawnguard and was thus accepted into the organisation without hassle. Skills and abilities Theodore exhibits a natural inclination to the use of the Elder Effect. He has received implants and training from the Adamantine Tower academy to harness his abilities. Thanks to this, he is capable of warping the fabric of reality around him. He can negate, increase, or even invert gravity in small areas or for specific objects, and harness these abilities to create an advantage on the battlefield. He can also create physical barriers to avert damage. Theodore is also a well-trained mech pilot and technician. The use of mechs in the field is a huge combat boon, and this in combination with the Elder Effect makes Dragoons a considerable force on the battlefield. Theodore is most familiar with the Farwatch-Pattern, the standard combat mech of the Lion Guard, though he is trained to operate most regular types of mechs. Besides his abilities and mech training, Theodore has received standard weapons and hand-to-hand combat training.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Dawnguard